Mother of the World Chibi HetaliaxMama Pangaea Reader
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: Human mothers think raising a handful of children is challenging. Try raising the whole world! However, there are days that make the arguments, battles, and wars worth it. This was one of those days. Mother's Day Tribute.


**A/N: This is up a little early but I don't know when I'll have Internet again… so yeah.**

**Before someone corrects me on this, I know that not all the nations in the canon Hetalia are related but if reader-chan is Pangaea, ahem, all the nations would be related somehow thus my usage of 'your sister', 'your brother', ect. Also this is kind of a sideways AU, some stuff is the same but not everything. One example is Rome still being the Italy bros' grandfather while reader-chan is their mother.**

Mother of the World Chibi!NationsxMama!Pangaea!Reader

Mothers' Day Tribute

You sighed as you signed yet another piece of paper. It truly made no sense. Why you had to do paper work when you weren't a nation anymore was completely beyond you.

"Mom, Denmark's harassing Yggdrasil again!" Your eldest daughter, Eden, yelled.

"Denmark, leave your sister alone." You ordered as you left your office. The ring leader of the Nordic Five had managed to corner one of your more peace oriented children and was proceeding to poke her with his small spear. Denmark looked up when you appeared.

"But Mom-"

"Do not 'but Mom' me." You turned your attention to your daughter. "Come here sweetie." Yggdrasil raced over to you and clung to your legs. You smoothed down Yggdrasil's long dark hair.

"Denmark, apologize." You ordered.

"The King of the North never apologizes!"

"Denmark." At your no nonsense tone, Denmark lowered his ocean blue eyes and murmured a contrite, "Sorry Yggdrasil."

"S'okay." Yggdrasil mumbled into the material of your clothes. Norway rolled his eyes as he wacked Denmark on the back of the head.

"Idiot." Your work done, you headed back to your office, after all, your work wouldn't finish itself. No sooner had you sat down than your services were required again.

"Mom! Korea groping Japan, aru!" You groaned. At this rate you were never going to finish your work.

"Korea!" You stormed out of your office. "Keep your hands to yourself young man!" The dark haired nation ducked his head in shame after giving his brother's chest one last squeeze.

"Room. Now." You ordered.

"Yes Mommy." You leaned against the wall and huffed in annoyance. You were never going to be able to finish your work if your children kept having some petty squabble every two minutes.

"Mutti-"

"Germany, if you're tattling on Prussia can it wait? Mutti is really tired." The blonde haired blue eyed boy looked up at you with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing baby, I just can't get my work done with all the craziness that goes on."

"I'll talk to them Mutti. We'll keep it down." Germany saluted you and marched stiffly off. You smiled as you watched him go. What you didn't know was that little Germany was forming a plan…

~Elsewhere~

When Germany looked at the calendar that morning, he was surprised to find that it was a holiday. According to the calendar, today was May twelfth, Mother's Day. Since he was unfamiliar with this holiday, Germany went to find his older brother Prussia, hoping he could explain it.

"Eh? Mother's Day? That's the one day a year that moms get all to themselves. It's a human tradition that pays respect to one's mother."

"Then why haven't we done it for Mutti before?" Germany asked. Prussia shrugged.

"Like I said, it's a human tradition."

"We should do something for Mutti to show her how much we love her." Germany decided.

"But what should be do? Give her something?" Hungary wondered.

"What the one thing she wants above all else?" Finland asked, though he already knew the answer.

"For us not to fight." Prussia supplied when no one else spoke up. "She's always saying how we should all just get along since we all live in the same house."

"Exactly!"

"But we've already fought today." Denmark pointed out.

"That doesn't mean that we have to continue to fight. How about we try to get along for at least the remainder of the day." Atlantis suggested. The little nations nodded in agreement.

"Hold on," Yggdrasil said, "I have another idea too."

"Go on." Lithuania encouraged.

"Well, how about we invite two special nations. You know, the ones Mama always tells stories about."

"That's, like, a totally great idea." Poland interjected as he slung one arm around Yggdrasil's shoulders.

"You know," Eden said thoughtfully, "it'll take all of us but this just might work…"

~Back to you~

When you finally got back to your paper work, you were able to finish it without being interrupted once, which in itself made you suspicious. The only time it was ever this quiet was an hour into naptime.

Before long, dinner rolled around. Dinner time was always a production in your home because each nation had different tastes. If you didn't have a staff of cooks for the sole purpose of feeding your young nations, you would have pulled your beautiful (color) hair out years ago.

When you neared the dining room, you thought you had misjudged the time as the sound level was barely above a conversational murmur. Upon poking your head inside the room, however, you were met with the sight of all your children in the same room together, not killing each other, _and_ dressed to the nines. Had you stepped into the twilight zone? As soon as Germany saw you, he was barking orders.

"Places everyone, places. She's here!" Instantly your children were assembled before you each smiling proudly.

"One, two, three, four," Austria counted off before he started to play the piano.

"From you we came, from you we learned. You taught us come to overcome difficulty and problems. For all your hard work and trials you get but one perfect day. Mama, today is your day, your special day, and all we have to say is, 'We love you!'" Your children chorused. Wait… it was Mother's Day?

"Happy Mother's Day Mutti." Liechtenstein said as she and Hungary gave you a big bouquet that was made up of the national flowers of each nation. You smiled down at your children.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do all this."

"We know, Mama," North Italy chirped.

"Si, we wanted to." Southern Italy, or Romano as most of your other children called him, mumbled.

"You, like, always do so much for us and, like, this is your day." Poland said. You did a quick count of chairs at the table and frowned.

"Hold on guys, if you arranged all this, why are two extra chairs at our table?" Some of the younger nations looked at each other, exchanging wide grins.

"That's part of the awesome surprise Mutti." Prussia said. Just then, the doorbell rang. Spain tore down the hall to answer it before you could even move.

"What are you up to?" You asked the assembled mass of countries. They blinked up innocently at you.

"Nothing Mum, why would you ever think such a thing?" England asked.

"Don't be so hard on the kids, Pangaea. They just wanted to do something nice for you." Came a familiar voice from behind you. You turned to see Rome and Germania coming down the hall with Spain at their heels.

"Rome? Germania?"

"Nonno, you got the invitation on time!" North Italy exclaimed as he leaped into his grandfather's arms. Rome ruffled North Italy's hair before setting him down.

"Ciao Pangaea," He winked at you before giving you a hug and taking a seat in one of the extra chairs.

"You look well, Pangaea." Germania said stiffly. You squealed shrilly as you hugged Germania tightly.

"Pangaea… can't… breathe…" Germania whispered.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that even though I'm not a nation I still have the strength of one." Germania stumbled to the other extra seat when you released him.

"Alright troops, to your seats!" Germany barked. Your children swarmed around the table and in ten seconds flat everyone was seated and waiting on you. You took your own seat and glanced around the enormous table.

"Thank you for doing all this. It was very thoughtful."

"There's more, Mama," France said as the cooks wheeled in the food carts. Once each nation around the table had a platter of food before them, the silver domes were removed to reveal (favorite food). Your smile grew even larger as you wiped away tears.

"Ah! Mama, why are you crying?!" Northern Italy demanded, panicking.

"These are happy tears, mia columba. You have no idea how happy you've all made me."

"We're not quite done yet, aru." China announced. "There's still one more surprise."

"Another one? What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until after dinner but it'll be totally awesome!" Prussia cheered. You, your children, Rome, and Germania finished dinner just after it had gotten dark. You were led by America and Canada out to the garden where a huge blanket was spread under the stars. After you endured a small dispute over who got to sit nearest you, you and your children were situated on the blanket with Germania and Rome slightly behind you.

"Now Hong Kong!" Ordered Romania. Something whizzed into the air followed by a loud bang and light burst across the sky. The lights formed letters which in turn spelled, 'We love you Mommy. Happy Mother's Day!' Moments later the letters faded only to be replaced with more bright explosions of light and sound.

"Thank you, guys." You said again as you cuddled the nations closest to you, Germany, Prussia, North and South Italy, and Liechtenstein. "This is the best Mother's Day. Maybe we'll have to do this more often." You spent the rest of the night like that, surrounded by your family, watching Hong Kong's firework show.


End file.
